1. Technical Field
The present application is related to electric soldering irons and, especially, to an electric soldering iron with automatic power cutoff and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric soldering irons are widely applied in production, testing, and maintaining of electric products. However, powering off of such electric soldering irons after use is often neglected, resulting in damage to the irons and even creating a fire hazard. Furthermore, power is wasted. Therefore, an electric soldering iron with automatic power cutoff and a method thereof is desired.